Antagonist
An Antagonist, simply put, is an adversary of the hero or protagonist in the game. A game may have several antagonists, some major and some minor, and they may change as the game progresses or the hero changes alliances. Current list of prominent antagonists Don Morello Don Morello is the head of the Morello crime family and Salieri's main adversary; he served as the main antagonist for the first half of the first game's storyline. He attempted to take over all of Salieri's territory and businesses in Lost Heaven, but his greed eventually led to his death and downfall. Sergio Morello Jr. Sergio Morello is Don Morello's brother and the Underboss of the Morello family. He has connections to the unions in Lost Heaven and is known for his uncanny ability to evade death, making him practically untouchable. Ennio Salieri Don Salieri is the head of the Salieri crime family and former boss of protagonist Thomas Angelo; he is an old type mafioso who heads his family in Little Italy. However, he tends to choose business over friendship, even if it means killing the people he has known for years. Sam Sam is a Caporegime working for the Salieri family who brought protagonist Thomas Angelo into their family and worked with him and Paulie. He is a nice guy, but he would put his loyalty to the family above his friends, even if it means killing them. Luca Gurino Luca Gurino is the ruthless Capo of the Clemente crime family; he is a well known sociopath. His profession is to brutally torture people, which is how he earned his rank in the family. Brian O'Neill Brian O'Neill is the leader of the O'Neill Gang, he is known for working as hired muscle, taking care of the dirty works for his clients. Mickey Desmond Mickey Desmond became the boss of the O'Neill Gang after the death of his cousin. He will do anything to prove his power, even trying to kill a Falcone Soldier, the one who killed his cousin. Alberto Clemente Don Alberto Clemente is the head of the Clemente family. He rules his family with an iron fist, striking fear into everyone, including his own men. Derek Pappalardo Derek is the Capo of the Vinci crime family; he handles all the import business of the family at the docks. He is very wel known for his slave labor policy for his workers. Stephen Coyne Steve is Derek's Enforcer; he helps run things at the docks and would gladly follow any orders given to him by Derek without any hesitation. Carlo Falcone Carlo Falcone is the head of the Falcone crime family, who would dare to overstep the boundaries of the Mafia code and run a drug business to boost his profit. Eddie Fu Eddie Fu is the leader of the Empire Bay Triads with connections in his pocket, who would dare to cross paths with the Irish Gang, even if it means starting a gang war. Elroy Tussle Elroy Tussle is the leader of the Bombers, who is trying to expand his gang in Empire Bay in order to compete against the local Mafia. Tam Brodie Tam Brodie is Jimmy's former employer and the leader of the O'Neill Gang; he wouldn't mind to tie up loose ends, even if it means betraying his own friend. Sal Gravina Don Sal Gravina is the notorious leader of the Gravina crime family; he will not hesitate in getting rid of anyone who stands in his way. Judge Hillwood Judge Hillwood is the corrupt official of Empire Bay; he associated with local gangs and Mafia families to hold Empire Bay in the palm of his hand. Rocco Rocco is the Caporegime of the Falcone family, appearing only in the DLC Joe's Adventures. He used Joe to cover his tracks from his plan to take over the family. Category:Mafia: The City of Lost Heaven Category:Mafia II Category:Mafia III Category:Characters in Mafia Category:Characters in Mafia II Category:Characters in Mafia III